


Ce qu’il y a entre nous.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hookfire - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: Il y avait aussi eu de bons moments entre eux. Au final, n’est-ce pas ce qui comptait le plus ? Série de textes sur la relation entre Hook et Neal. Hookfire. Potentiel UA.





	1. Ce que nous avons en commun.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoil : 2x22
> 
> Pairing: Hook/Baelfire (pré-slash)

Avec le temps, Baelfire avait appris à se méfier des pirates. Il avait ainsi peu à peu généralisé cette idée à tous, à savoir qu’ils ne valaient absolument rien ; après tout un pirate avait tué sa mère, alors pourquoi bien les considérer ? C’était probablement un jugement un peu trop hâtif, mais après tout il n’était qu’un enfant à l’époque ; comment aurait-il pu savoir que les choses ne se déroulent pas de cette manière ?

 

Cette vision des choses resta ancrée en lui pendant un certain temps, et il y cru toute son enfance. Jusqu'à ce qu’il rencontre Hook et que tout ce en quoi il croyait commence à évoluer dans sa tête, et il vit alors les choses différemment. Ce ne fut évidement pas simple au début bien sûr, parce que la méfiance était toujours présente en lui, même si le capitaine lui avait sauvé la vie.

 

Mais, un jour le pirate lui apprit à naviguer et peut-être qu’à ce moment là, tout, absolument tout changea. Parce que le pirate et lui étaient pareils, en un sens, ce que Bae avait su en entendant le récit de Killian ; parce que lui aussi avait été abandonné par son père, comme Baelfire. Et le regard de l’adolescent sur l’autre homme se modifia, puisqu’il commença peu à peu à lui faire confiance ; et d’une certaine manière ils devinrent amis, mais ils n’étaient pas encore quelque chose, ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps.

 

 _Après tout, nous ne sommes pas si différent l’un de l’autre_. Et avec un peu de chance, rien ne changerait d’ici là, et probablement qu’un jour ils pourraient _potentiellement_ devenir _quelque chose_ , un jour ou l’autre. En tout cas, il l’espérait de toutes ses forces…

 

 


	2. Ne pas les trahir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A (que personne ne va lire) : Voici enfin la suite de cette fanfiction que vous attendiez tous avec impat… Ah oui, non, c'est vrai, tout le monde s'en fout… (si ce n'est pas le cas, commentez)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Spoil : 2x22
> 
> Pairing : Hook/Baelfire (pré-slash)

Hook repense souvent à Milah. En fait, depuis qu'elle est morte, elle devenue une obsession pour lui. Elle est sa raison de vivre, de survivre plutôt. C'est pour elle qu'il a décidé de se venger du crocodile.

 

Depuis son arrivée à Neverland, le pirate pense à elle tout les jours, mais son amour pour elle a disparu, remplacé par la colère, la haine, et la rancœur. Mais depuis peu, les choses ont changé.

 

Environ quatre mois auparavant, un nouveau passager s'est installé sur le Jolly Roger. Un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans.

 

Baelfire.

 

Le fils de Milah.

 

Qui commence peu à peu à remplacer Milah dans l'esprit du capitaine. Et ça lui fait peur. Parce qu'il ne veut pas arrêter de penser à elle. Il ne veut pas l'oublier.

 

Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver, pas vraiment. Mais le fait est que plus le temps passe (ou plutôt ne passe pas), moins le pirate pense à sa vengeance.

 

Avant, son esprit était remplie d'images de sang, de meurtre, et de dépeçage de crocodile.

 

Maintenant, en plus de cela, il y a le sourire, les yeux et le visage de Baelfire.

 

Et le pirate ne sait plus qu'en penser.

 

Il ne veut pas trahir la mémoire de Milah et la souffrance qui l'habite, il y tient, c'est ce qui le tient debout.

 

Lui permet d'avancer.

 

Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'est plus si vrai qu'avant.

 

Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui l'embête.

 

Il sait parfaitement qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Bae, et ça ne lui plaît pas.

 

Parce que Baelfire est pur et innocent, plus que lui en tout cas, et qu'il ne mérite pas qu'un pirate s'intéresse à lui comme ça.

 

Sans oublier tout le reste. Sans oublier ce que Killian ne dit pas à Baelfire.

 

Il y a des mensonges et des non-dits entre eux.

 

Il y a ce que Hook et Milah ont vécu, et aussi ce que le pirate a fait à Baelfire, même si c'est de façon indirecte.

 

Il y a l'abandon que le garçon a dû subir et dont il n'a même pas conscience.

 

Il y a ça et tout le reste que Hook devrait lui dire mais qu'il n'ose pas parce que c'est un lâche.

 

Il est en train de trahir Bae, et il le sait parfaitement.

 

Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière il fait tout pour ne pas faire cela.

 

 _Les trahir_.

 

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

 

 _Ne pas les trahir_.

 

Que Baelfire le rejette serait une chose insupportable.

 

 _Le trahir_.

 

Il fera tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais, que Baelfire ne se sente pas ainsi vis-à-vis de lui.

 

Quitte à lui cacher la vérité pour cela…

 

Ce qu est _déjà_ une forme de trahison.

 


	3. Mon coeur en morceaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peu de choses dans ce chapitre… Juste la mise en place d'un thème, la jalousie. J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, si il y en a…

Neverland est une île étrange. En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment une simple île, mais plutôt un monde. Il s'avéra qu'au final, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule île, mais bien plusieurs.

 

Ce qui expliqua beaucoup de choses à Baelfire, quant à la manière dont les pirates parvenaient à se ravitailler, se reposer…

 

Et aussi d'autres choses …

 

Remplir les caisses du navire de nourriture, d'eau douce, et de rhum.

 

Mais aller sur ces îles, la plupart assez loin de la grande île principale, peuplée de Lost Boys, n'avait pour seul but de faire cela.

 

Il y avait peu d'habitants à Neverland, et seulement des adultes sur les petites îles, se tenant à l'écart des Lost Boys. Ces derniers, à part quand ils cherchaient les enfants amenés par l'ombre, ne s'aventuraient jamais dans ces îles là.

 

Ces petites îles permettaient donc aux habitants du Jolly Roger de se reposer, de se ressourcer. Et de faire des rencontres.

 

Féminines pour la plupart d'entre eux, masculines pour certains.

 

Et… ok. Les pirates qui font appel à des filles de joie, c'est beaucoup trop cliché.

 

Ce n'était en rien le cas ici. En fait, personne ne travaillait réellement à Neverland, le fonctionnement des îles était assez étrange et obscur.

 

Mais ce n'est pas ça le sujet.

 

Les pirates restaient donc pendant environ deux ou trois semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent.

 

Et, lors de leur présence, de nombreuses fêtes étaient organisées. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses, dont alcool et sexe.

 

Ou du moins certaines choses plus ou moins adultes.

 

Ce qui nous mène à cette scène. Un certain capitaine pirate soudainement assez proche d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

 

L'équipage du Jolly Roger était un équipage de joyeux lurons, qui étaient adultes, et ne se gênaient pas pour se comporter en tant que tel sur l'île.

 

Sauf que là, les choses étaient différentes. Ils avaient un passager beaucoup plus jeune que chacun d'entre eux.

 

Donc oui, quand le jeune homme était là, la plupart du temps, ils restaient calmes et se retenaient.

 

Même si Baelfire avait quant même pu assister à certaines choses qui avaient un peu diminué son innocence.

 

Ce à quoi il faisait face n'était pas quelque chose de franchement… dérangeant.

 

Pour n'importe qui, en tout cas.

 

En réalité, il ne se passait réellement rien, au sens propre.

 

Baelfire était là, assis en train de regarder cette jeune femme – qui n'était pas si jolie que cela, pensa-t-il – flirter avec _son_ pirate.

 

Oui, il était jaloux.

 

(Et légèrement possessif aussi.)

 

De façon atroce.

 

Sans même faire attention à si oui ou non on le regardait, il vida son verre.  D'a lcool, évidemment. Quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. 

 

Pas du rhum, il en était presque sûr.

 

Les autres n'auraient sans doute pas approuvé – ils étaient pirates, mais savaient que lui n'était qu'un enfant, ce n'était pas vraiment de son âge, même s'il n'avait plus vraiment d'âge – mais il s'en fichait.

 

Rien ne se passait vraiment entre les deux autres, mais ça suffisait à Bae, qui posait un regard sombre et noir sur le couple.

 

Dix-huit mois. Environ un an et demi était passé (en quelque sorte) depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette île, et surtout sur ce bateau.

 

Les choses avaient changé, sans vraiment le faire.

 

Ce qui était différent depuis son arrivée, c'était qu'il s'était attaché au pirate de façon sincère.

 

Ce qui n'avait pas changé, en revanche, c'était le statut quo. Sa relation avec Hook était amicale, rien de plus.

 

Ce qui expliquait la réaction du jeune homme.

 

Oh, comme il soufrait de voir ça, c'était terrible.

 

(Et un peu excessif aussi.)

 

Réussir à mettre un nom sur les choses, à nommer ses sentiments lui avait pris un temps.

 

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il observait une scène qui lui était très désagréable, il se dit une chose.

 

Il était inconditionnellement et désespérément amoureux de Killian Jones.

 

Et merde.

 

Il était foutu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Bae se sentait  profondément seul, et il avait raison. Ainsi, à part les deux adultes à quelques mètres de lui qui ne le voyaient pas, personne n'était là.

 

J usqu'à un certain point en fait. Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts d'approximativement vingts ans, qui s'assit auprès de lui. Puis tenta de lancer la conversation.

 

Avant de s'apercevoir que Bae n'était pas du tout réceptif à ce qu'elle disait, et se tut.

 

Il savait que cette conversation n'était qu'amicale, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler.

 

Le jeune homme était beaucoup trop plongé dans sa colère et sa jalousie pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

 

La jalousie.

 

Ce poison était en train de se répandre dans ses veines, et il avait juste envie de hurler.

 

Et il se détestait pour ressentir cela, et il se détestait aussi pour rester là, à les regarder, presque à les espionner.

 

Mais même s'il détestait cela, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

 

En fait, c'était même ça le plus bizarre.

 

Il était jaloux pour rien, pour du vide.

 

Savoir cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire.

 

Ni de souffrir.


	4. Faire semblant

Il détestait cette situation. De façon réelle et totale.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait provoquée, mais bon, il en était en partie responsable.

 

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avant, avant Neverland, avant Milah, il aurait passé un réel bon moment.

 

Ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Il se trouvait à l'instant même avec une femme, ravissante, et en plus, sa conversation était réellement intéressante, mais….

 

Lui ne pouvait plus.

 

Et pourtant, c'était la seule bonne chose à faire, s'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de beaucoup moins moral.

 

Après la mort de Milah, il avait fréquenté des femmes, le temps d'une nuit, mais c'était parce qu'il se sentait seul.

 

L'ennui maintenant, c'est qu'il ne l'était plus.

 

Pas vraiment.

 

Être avec femme dont il se rappelait à peine le nom ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

 

Ça aurait dû.

 

Mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'une certaine personne était entrée dans sa vie.

 

Un gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment, et qui avait tout bouleversé dans sa vie.

 

Dit comme ça, c'était cliché, mais aussi atrocement vrai.

 

Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, elle ne se présentait pas bien.

 

Il faisait semblant, il était doué pour cela, mais bon.

 

Pas assez pour faire illusion face à sa compagne, car celle-ci finit par le percer à jour, mais apparemment elle aussi feignait.

 

Elle s'était contenté de sourire, avant de s'éclipser, le laissant seul dans sa chambre.

 

Ils étaient d'assez bon menteurs tout deux.

 

Ça ne changeait rien à sa situation, ni à son désespoir.

 

Il passa donc la soirée à boire, un peu comme il le faisait depuis que Milah était morte.

 

Mais pas trop non plus, moins qu'avant en tout, moins qu'avant un certain passager n'arrive sur son bateau.

 

Baelfire…

 

Et le fait est que le lendemain, il ferait encore une fois semblant.

 

Comme d'habitude.

 

C'était quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, de toute évidence.

 

Un sourire cynique apparut sur son visage.

 

Non, les choses ne changeraient pas, c'était certain.

 

Malheureusement pour lui.

 

Il ignorait qu'il se trompait.


	5. Ces deux-là.

Ces deux-là.

 

Elle s'appelait Sophia. Simple jeune fille, elle s'était décidée à rejoindre leur équipage, peu de temps après avoir fait la connaissance de Baelfire. Observatrice, elle avait vu les regards qu'il lançait à un certain capitaine.

 

Regards qui lui étaient retournés par ailleurs. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait voulu partir avec eux, décidée à explorer le monde de Neverland en leur compagnie, s'ennuyant là où elle était. Gagner le respect de tous fut long et ardu, mais elle y parvint, montrant à tous qu'elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse.

 

Elle prit Baelfire sous son aile, le voyant un peu comme un petit frère, et dont elle voyait bien qu'il se sentait seul.

 

Elle les aimait bien, eux, ces foutus pirates, sans foi ni loi, qui avaient accepté qu'elle vienne avec eux.

 

Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que ces deux idiots avaient _enfin_ compris.

 

Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt.

 

Enfin, après tout, ils étaient à Neverland. Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient.

 

Ça changerait beaucoup de choses à la vie sur le Jolly Roger, de toute évidence, et la jeune femme ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, heureuse pour ses deux amis.

 

Elle ignorait que, bien évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer toujours.

 

Elle ne savait pas que l'histoire se terminerait mal.

 

C'était voué à être fini dès le début, de toute façon…

 

Ils auraient dû s'y attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de cette fanfiction par manque d'inspiration et aussi par manque d'intérêt de la part des lecteurs. Je ne pense pas que cette histoire intéresse grand-monde. De toute façon, j'avais plus vraiment d'idées sur cette histoire, donc je m'arrête là. Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer d'écrire des Hookfire.
> 
>  
> 
> Salut…


End file.
